


Miserable

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig better be compensated properly for his troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miserable

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Read-through by Rosaleendhu.

Crawford needed to die, painfully and horribly. Let _him_ be the one out on a wet roof under a tiny and mostly useless bit of improvised shelter soaking wet and cold with a rifle in his hands hoping a guy inside an adjacent building came out into this misery so he could shoot him out on the street, as the client demanded. The target kept standing by a window, visible to Schuldig’s scope, all but begging him to switch rounds and just shoot through the damned glass so he could finish this job. But no. That would be too easy and efficient. Better to force an assassin into a raincoat and hat and boots that still didn’t keep him dry enough because the damned rain kept misting around in the winds.

With all the rubber and damp, Schuldig couldn’t help thinking that now he knew how it felt to be a condom.

He wasn’t even allowed to properly mindfuck the target into going outside. The leaving the building had to look logical and natural. Like there was anything natural about getting taken out by a sniper.

~ Are you done yet? ~ Crawford asked over their mindlink. ~ What’s taking so long? ~

~ You’re hilarious. Amazingly, our target feels no urge to prance outdoors in the wet. If you think I’m out in this weather of my own will, you’re as nuts as our picky client, ~ Schuldig answered.

~ Whining and bitching. ~

With that transmission, Schuldig could tell that Crawford sat in a very comfortable chair sipping an excellent brandy and even enjoying the warmth of a nearby fireplace, no doubt just to taunt him.

~ See how much whining and bitching _you’d_ do in my position, you massive asshole. If I get sick from this, you’ll be at least as miserable as I’ll be, if not more, and you know it because I’ll make _sure_ of it. ~

~ Our client is paying enough to make up for your discomfort. ~

~ Says you. It’s _my_ discomfort. ~

~ He’s paying enough that I’ll make it up to you. I’ll take you out for an excellent meal, and we’ll eventually have dessert. ~ Particularly large paychecks tended to make Crawford very horny and more open to suggestions and experimentation.

~ I’ll want a big steak, and the place better have a damned fine chocolate cherry cake. For starters. ~

~ That’s doable. ~

Schuldig had an idea. ~Does our client care if we implicate a member of the target’s staff? Because if not, I _have_ a way of getting him outside. ~

~ He doesn’t care. He might even enjoy it. ~

~ Good. The target’s second-in-command is about to call him to come out. ~ With this over with, Schuldig could get started on getting warm, dry, well-fed, and well-fucked.

Though he’d still make Crawford pay eventually. Hell, the man would be surprised if he didn’t.

 

  


### End


End file.
